My Heart
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: Lupin sends Harry,Ron,and Hermione to his cousin Billy Black's to hide them from Voldy.Jacob imprints on Hermione,as does leah with Ron.Harry feels alone,yet again.Untill Bella visits and he falls head over heals. But shes taken, by a vampire.HP/Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Dear Billy,

As you know, our battle against Voldemort is taking its toll on us. I fear for Harry and his friends greatly everyday. Which is why I'm writing, to ask if they with you for a while in the States. Voldemort is too busy here in England to even think about the U.S. right now. Please Cousin, this boy is our last hope, he needs to be protected, and who better to do that other than you guys? Please think about it and send me your respond.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

"Crucio!"

"Harry, look out!" Cried Lupin.

Harry ducked just in time before Lupin lifted his wand and yelled "Avada Kadava!" The Deatheater landed with a soft "thud".

"Thanks." Harry said.

Lupin grabbed his arm, "come on, we need to find Ron and Hermione and get you guys out of here."

They walked down a flight of stairs and around a corner when they saw Ron and Hermione back to back taking on at least five Deatheaters. Harry and Lupin smiled and joined in the "fun".

After they were surrounded by paralyzed bodies, Lupin led them up to his old office were they found Tonks with three bags and blue lowing spoon.

"Lupin," Harry said, knowing what the spoon was," Where are we going?"

"To a little town called Forks, in Washington."

"Where is that?" Ron asked.

"The U.S." Hermione answered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it's not safe here for you anymore." Tonks answered this time.

Harry almost snorted, "Oh, right, and the past seven years have just been a frolic through the daises."

Lupin glared at him and Harry shut up. "What Tonks ment is that it has gotten more dangerous for you guys, and for precaution we're getting you out of the country."

"But why Forks of all places?" Hermione asked.

"I have a cousin, Billy Black, who lives there; you'll be staying with him and his son, Jacob.

"But I thought all of your family shunned you because you're a werewolf." Harry said.

"Well, Billy and I are kind of in the same boat. So…"

"What?!" The three teenagers asked.

"Well, okay time to go." Tonks said cheerfully. "You all know the drill, ready?"

The trio each grabbed one of the bags Tonks had and touched a part of the glowing eating utensil.

"One, two-"

"Hey, you'd think that if we're going to Forks the portkey should be a fork, not a spoon." Ron wisecracked.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Three!" All three felt a familiar jerk behind their navel, and their were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or the Paramore song this story is named after.

"_This heart it beats, beats for only you._"

________-***-________

When they finally got their balance back, they stood up and checked out their surroundings.

"It's all so…green." Ron pointed out. He was right, everything was covered with moss, the pines were as green as ever, even the dirt and mud had a green tint to it.

"The sign says 'La Push reservation'" Hermione pointed out.

"So how do we find this Billy Black?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. They picked up their stuff and started walking.

They came upon a beach with some kids that looked their age. "Maybe we should ask for directions." Hermione said.

She walked up to a boy about two feet taller than her who was sitting there with three other boys just hanging out.

"Excuse me, but uh my friends and I are looking for a Billy Black, might you know where we can find him?"

He looked at her and the weirdest thing happened and the only way you could tell was if you looked at his eyes, he looked at Hermione as if…as if she were the only thing holing him there to that spot, as if nothing else in the world mattered, just her.

"Excuse me, hello." Hermione said waving her hand in front of the boy's face.

One of the other boys saw this and nudged him in the ribs. "What? Oh yeah, I know where he lives, he's my dad, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, or Jake for short." He held out a hand for Hermione, "And you are?"

"Oh, Hermione Granger." She took his hand questionably, and marveled at how warm it was.

Jake looked at the other two behind her, asking the same question silently.

"Ron Weasley." Ron Replied.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, dad said you guys be coming." Jake grinning at Hermione as he spoke.

Just then they heard, or rather felt someone running through the sand as they said someone tried to stop and gave everyone else a mouth full of sand. Then there was only a shrill voice. "Seth, you idiot! I told you not to run, now Jake will ki…"

Once the sand had settled down Harry looked up to see a girl with solder length black hair, and almond shaped brown eyes with the same look distant look Jake had, except she was staring directly into Ron's blue ones.

"Uh oh." He heard Jake whisper.

________-***-________

"_My heart is yours. My heart, it beats for you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or the Paramore song this story is named after.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging, there's been a lot of stuff going on lately and I just couldn't get back into, my writing vibe. Well any way I'm going to try and update more often. I also wan to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, you guys rock hard. Oh and I've changed my Penname to **_**eternal-depths-of-emerald.**_

"_This heart it beats beats for only you._"

________-***-________

"What do you mean 'Uh oh'?' Harry asked Jake.

"Um…" Jake said still looking at the brunet girl and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Leah? Leah! LEAH!" he yelled at the girl.

Leah shook her head, blinked a few times, then looked at Jake. "What?"

"You were staring." Jake said.

"Oh." She blushed and then turned to Ron and said "Sorry, I uh… I'm Leah." She held out a hand for him to take.

He took it and said "Ron." And smiled at her, the only caused her to blush darker.

"Oh God," Jake whispered to himself and smacked his forehead.

"Um, can someone tell us what's going on here?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah, yeah, um follow me, I'll take you to Billy and hopefully explain everything there." Jake said making a motion to follow him.

Once the 'Golden Trio' walked in the house the were met by a man in a wheelchair with an arm stretched out to shake their hands." Billy Black, and you three must be the Harry, Ron and Hermione my dear cousin Remus was talking about."

"Yes sir, we are." Harry answered for the three of them.

"Well, come in, come in." Billy said waving them in. Then he turned to his son, "Jake, I understand something…extravagant happened at the beach today."

"Yes sir, it happened to both Leah and I." Jake said sitting on the couch.

"Well don't just tell me, tell them." Billy said nodding towards Hermione and Ron.

"I think I'd like to know that too." Hermione said looking at Jake as it the answer was written on his person somewhere. Harry laughed at this; he knew Hermione didn't like not knowing the answer to something while it seemed as if everyone else did.

Jake just groaned and put his head in his huge hands and said "I knew you were going to say that."

"You know you can't deny her." Billy warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it." Jake said raising his head from his hands. He sighed, then turned towards them and began, "You know how my dad and Lupin are cousins, right?

The trio nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well, they're related by more than blood." He waited to see how they'd react; they just sat there, listening intently.

Then he decided to drop the bomb, "We're werewolves too, all of us." Harry and Ron's jaws dropped, but Hermione got a smug look on her face.

Harry noticed this too, "You knew, didn't you?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"How?" Jake asked looking just as surprised.

"Lupin gave me a book last summer about different types of werewolves and how to spot them." Jaws dropped lower and eyes widened.

"You guys are more or less shape shifters than werewolves, you chose when you want to change, or you change if you lose your temper. I first noticed you height, and then when you shook my hand I saw how warm you were, anyone else that warm would have to have been hospitalized immediately."

"Wow." Was all Jake could say.

"What I don't get is, what does all this have to do with Hermione and Ron?" Harry said.

Jake and Leah Shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Um…well," Leah started, "All werewolves have solemates, I'm sure even Lupin has one too, its called 'imprinting'. But, um, Jake and I had completely given up on finding ours…until today."

"Why? What so special that gave you guys hope again?" Ron asked.

"Um…we…we met you guys. Leah said softly.

"You mean Ron and I….that why you two were looking at us funny." Hermione said.

"Yep," Jakes said smiling a little. "Hermione, you're my mate."

"And Ron, you're mine." Leah said smiling too.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said before passing out.

"RON!" everyone screamed

______ _-***-________

"_My heart is yours. My heart it beats for you."_

**Thanks for reading you guys! I'll up date soon, I promise. Peace Out ;P**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, this whole week for spring brake I won't be able to get to a computer and up date. Im sorry, but as soon as I can reach one I'll update ASAP promise. Thank you for understanding, and that you all who has reviewed and said you like my story (so far at least) I was really worried you'd all hate it and then hate me. Thanks to all and have a wonderful week.**

**--- eternal-depths-of-emerald **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or the Paramore song this story is named after.

**I know it's been like forever since I last updated and I'm sooooooooo sorry, I had mega writers block and I'll try to update more often.**

"_This heart it beats beats for only you._"

________-***-________

"Ron. Ron. Ron! Wake up!" Ron finally awoke to an annoying buzzing in his ear, turns out that buzzing was Hermione yelling at him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat up. His head was throbbing. "Hermione, did you slap me up side the head again?" Hermione rolled her eyes and he heard a snort come from the door way. He turned and saw Harry standing there with and ice pack in his hand.

"Don't you think it's a bit sad when that's the first conclusion he comes up with?" Harry asked Hermione while handing the ice to Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes again, this time at a different target.

"Guys, I had this wired dream," Ron started, gingerly shifting his ice pack on his head, "Hermione you were there and Harry so were you, and we met these kids that said they were werewolves and we were there soul mates." He shook his head as if to clear it.

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle, "Well you see Ron, about that-"

"Well, it looks like our sleeping beauty has finally woken up" The trio turned to see a amused Jacob Black walk into the room closely followed by a worried Leah Clearwater.

"Jake, that's not funny; this is a lot to take in." Leah said.

"Oh…so I guess I wasn't a dream." Ron squeaked.

Leah gave him a sympathetic look, "No its not, and I don't blame you for fainting." Ron blushed.

"Yeah mate," Harry said slapping Ron on his back, trying to hold in his own laughter, "it was very manly."

Ron's ears were glowing now. "Shut up Harry, and I didn't faint I just passed out." Harry just laughed harder.

"Guys, it's not funny it's serious, Ron you have to accept this." Hermione huffed.

"Why? What if we don't?" Ron asked.

Jake beat Hermione at answering the question, "Because if you don't we'll," He gestured to Leah and himself, "Slowly lose our minds within a month, enough so that after our minds go our bodies slowly shut down until we die of a slowly painful and agonizing death. Then you have to live with the guilt for the rest of your lives."

"Oh…o-okay. "Ron squeaked again. Jake smirked.

Ron turned to Hermione, "And you're okay with this? I mean we can here to escape a mad man not to find soul mates."

Hermione Blushed. "Yes, I'm willing to try, because unlike that mad man I will not have people dying on my watch when I know I can do something to prevent it."

Jake gave a shocked look. Harry realized this, "She's very committed to a cause." Jake just gave a silent nod.

Ron sighed deeply, raked a hand through his vibrant red hair and said, "Okay, I'm in." He looked at Leah, "I'll give it a go…for you." It was Leah's turn to blush.

Just then it hit Harry-quite hard in the gut-he was the odd man out once again. He gave a sigh, he guessed as long as his friends were happy and they were safe from that 'mad man' he could live with it.

A very frantic knock pulled him out of his thoughts. Jake went to the door and was almost taken out when a pale and mahogany blur was pushed in his arms.

"Bella?" Jake asked.

"Oh Jake, I can't take it, I just can't take it anymore he is driving me insane." The girl almost sobbed.

As if she could fell his eyes on her, the girl looked up and right at Harry. "Oh I'm, sorry I didn't realize Jake had company."

Harry gasped, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful in is life.

______ _-***-________

" _My heart it beats for you. My heart is yours."_

**Thanks for reading you guys! I'll up date soon, I promise. Peace Out ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Chuck Taylor All Star converses or the Paramore song this story is named after.

"_This heart it beats, beats for only you._"

________-***-________

She stood there in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a rain soaked jacket, Harry hadn't even noticed it was raining. Actually he thought the mosit droplets accented her beautiful. They clung to her waist length mahogany brown hair and shone in the light like diamonds. They rolled past her striking chocolate eyes and down her thin, pale face. The word 'angel' didn't do her justice in Harry's eyes.

Jake led her to the couch Ron was previously laying on (Ron had gotten up and stood by Leah), her leaving muddy footprints from her Chucks on the way. "What do you mean Bella?" Jake asked while brushing back some hair that had fallen in her face. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. "Who's driving you crazy?"

"Edward." She mumbled, "Ever since he came back he's been uber overprotective, like even worse than before."

"Well he loves you and he's probably trying to make sure he doesn't kill you, or you kill yourself…on accident of course" He added the last part because of the weird looks he got from the people in the room. Harry felt his stomach drop a little, someone already loves beautiful girl? Did he not even have a chance?

Bella raised a skeptical eyebrow, why was Jake being so understanding and not bouncing off the wall and calling Edward a 'damned bloodsucker'? Not that she liked it when he did that, it just shock at his personality change. "No really, I mean I was cutting a banana this morning and he flipped out."

"Were you using a really big knife?" Jake asked, laughter in his eyes.

"No," Bella said narrowing her eyes, oh yeah something was going on here. "I was using a spoon." She heard a laughter come from the emerald eyed boy she saw when she first got here.

"What is it with these people and spoons? I mean this place is called 'Forks' for Gods' sake!" Exclaimed a red headed boy.

He was then smacked upside the head by a bushy haired girl who hissed "Ron!"

"You see?!" The red head directed to the emerald eyed boy," This is why when I wake up with a head pain the first thing I think of is she smacked me upside the head!" This got him another smack from the girl. The emerald eyed boy just chuckled and turned his gaze a back on herself.

She had to admit he was kind of cute, with dazzling emerald eyes**(A/N:duh)** he hid behind obnoxiously round glasses, and gorgeous jet black hair she just wanted to run her hands through._' pity, he has such stunning eyes to hid behind such ugly optical wear, and such nice hair-WHAT AM I THINKING??!! I love Edward, he's the only one that dazzles me-I-I was just looking at his eyes because Edward said he had green eyes, so I was attracted to them because they reminded me of Edward. Yeah that's it.'_

Jake noticed Bella staring, "Oh, I'm Sorry Bella, this are or guests I was telling you we were going 'host' for a while, you remember? From England?"

Bella, who was still staring at Harry, Blinked and tore her gaze away and stared at Jake, "oh, Yeah," She stood and turned back to the visitors. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's very nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out to the closest, who just happen to be the emerald eyed boy. Harry took it and introduced himself, but not without noticing how soft her hand was. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, it's…really nice to meet you." What else do you say to the girl of your dreams without looking like an idiot?

Bella was flabbergaspped, his accent; his English accent just took over her senses and fogged up her brain with a delicious sensation. She couldn't move, she had to hear him talk again, say anything, anything at all…maybe even her name.

"Umm…Bella…are you okay?" Harry asked.

He did it! He said her name; she didn't think she had ever been so happy to be a 'Bella' in her whole life. _'Oh, I think I'm way more than okay at the moment.' _ "Uh…wha-oh, yeah, sure I'm fine." She mentally cursed herself, _'smooth one, Bella.' _

"Um… do you think I could maybe have my hand back?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Wha-," She looked at their conjoined hands, "Oh yeah, sorry." She blushed, she looked around to make sure no one saw that incident, but sadly everyone was staring at them.

"S'okay." Harry murmured now missing her warmth.

Still Blushing, Bella moved on to the bushy haired girl who stuck her hand out, "Hermione Granger, I go by 'Mione sometimes."

Bella smiled, "Nice to me you Hermione, I'm Bella Swan, real name is Isabella, but if you value your life you'd be smart to never call me that."

Hermione laughed," Well, 'Bella' it is then."

Bella moved on the red head who took her hand and kissed it, Ron Weasley at your service ma'am." Bella felt her blush threating to make a comeback.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked her hand to her forehead and muttered, "Ron!" Harry felt his jealousy monster come back to life.

"Nah just joking, I'm not really like that." Ron laughed.

"O-okay." Bella studderd, she made her way back to the couch. "Okay, now that we know each other," she said looking around the room, eyes resting on Harry for a second longer than they should. Then she focused on the trio, "What's your story?"

______ _-***-________

" _My heart it beats for you. My heart is yours."_

**Thanks for reading you guys! I'll up date soon, I promise. Peace Out ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Chuck Taylor All Star converses or the Paramore song this story is named after.

"_This heart it beats, beats for only you._"

________-***-________

It was quite for a while after Harry jumped into his extremely long monolog. The rain had lighted up a little until it was nothing more a trickle.

After an awkward silence Bella gave a sigh, five pair of eyes shifted to her at once. "Wow." Was all she said.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in isn't it?" Harry asked her.

"No, not really." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"She means," Jake interrupted, "She's best friends with vampires and werewolves, what are three wizards to add in her little world of fantasy?"

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat at him.

"Ah, excuse me, two wizards and a _witch_."

"Thank you." Hermione said smugly.

Bella sighed again, "Vampires, werewolves, Wizards…"

"Oh, my." Harry finished for her.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, what are you guys going to do about school?" Bella asked.

Hermione's eyes got wide, "Oh no! What are we going to do about school? There is a magic school around here as far as I know, and believe me, I would know. We still need our education, but if we go to a magic school we wouldn't be lying low and there would be no point in coming here and-"

"Hermione!" Jake yelled.

"I…uh yes"

Jake reached out and grabbed her hand, "It's okay, and it's already taken care of."

"Yeah, you guys are already registered for school." Leah said, "Your first day is tomorrow."

"Are they going to the school here in La Push?" Bella asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jake said, "They came here to lie low and that's not gonna happen if they go here. Nuh they're gonna go to your school, Bells."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean we have to go to a _muggle_ school?" Ron asked appalled.

Hermione smacked him upside the head, "Ronald!" she hissed. Leah laughed.

"_Muggles?"_ Bella whispered to Harry.

"Non-magic folk." He answered.

"Weird." He smiled at her and nodded.

"But, a muggle school?! Hermione, I didn't grow up like you and Harry, the only school I've **ever** gone to was Hogwarts." Ron rasped almost hyperventilating.

"Ron, dude chill, it's not that bad." Bella offered tarrying to help.

"Yeah Ron, it's basically the same, just no magic." Harry said agreeing with Bella.

"R-really?" Ron asked still looking scared.

"Er...yeah, of course." Harry said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Well, okay…yeah…sure." Ron agreed.

Just then Bella's phone rang, and she looked at the display screen, "Ugh, it's him. Excuse me." She said to the others in the room.

"Hello…yeah…why do you think I ran here…because you were driving me crazy…well, of course I still do I just-… yeah, okay…no, no, its fine…yeah, you too…okay, see ya there…bye."

"Everything okay?" Jake asked.

Bella nodded, "yeah he's here at the treaty line, I'm gonna go meet him there."

"You wanna lift." Jake offered.

"No, I drove myself here, so I'm good, but thanks anyway Jake." Bella smiled at him. She looked at the other occupants of the room, "Bye guys, I guess I'll you at school tomorrow."

There was a chorus of "Bye"'s. and she was gone.

'_Til tomorrow._ Harry thought.

______ _-***-________

" _My heart it beats for you. My heart is yours."_

**It faster next chp, more action and funny stuff and all that so hang in there. And I wanna say thanx 2 all u guys who reviewed and has stuck with me and my crazy writer's blocks, u guys all rock! And a HUGE thank you 2 my bestest friend Nicole, lots of luv my sista!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Chuck Taylor All Star converses, the Corvette brand or the Paramore song this story is named after.

"_This heart it beats beats for only you._"

________-***-________

The alarm went off at 6 a.m. on the dot; of course Harry had been up way before that. He couldn't get relaxed enough to get more than two hours sleep tops. Every time he's be welcomed to the bliss of oblivion something or another would pop up and he'd spend his valuable sleep time on worrying about Ol' Voldy still gallivanting through jolly old England, or he'd be nervous about his first day in a muggle school in almost seven years. He could barely remember what it was like to walk down a school corridor and not see friendly, transparent ghosts float past or magical pranks gone amuck one way or another.

But the thing that turned his blood aflame and make his heart beat heard and loud in his ears in sync with the butterflies in his stomach was Bella. Simply, Bella. The beautiful creature that looked so annoyed, yet so troubled. He'd never seen nor heard anything like her, not even in the magical world. Sure, he'd that puppy dog crush on Cho those few years, and yeah he'd actually had a "thing" with Ron's younger sister, Ginny, but he'd never felt anything this… out of this world? But that's just it; they weren't in their world anymore.

With a heavy sigh he got out of bed and got dressed for whatever life was going to throw at him that day.

-***-

When Harry finally came down stairs he wasn't surprised to find Hermione re-re-organizing her school supplies in her backpack, and Ron falling asleep in his oatmeal, jetlag was a 'you-know-what'.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Hmmm?" She answered, not even looking up from her task.

"You might wanna save Ron from drowning, it'd be a bad way to start his day, don't ya think?"

"What?" She finally looked up and saw Harry gesturing towards Ron, who was about to inhale his breakfast from his nose.

"RON!" She yelled.

"Wha??!! The answer is seven lizard liver Professor. I-I-I…" He was frantically looking around for the teacher while 'casually' trying to whip off the drool from his face.

Harry and Hermione thought this was freaking hilarious.

Once he could get his breath back Harry tried to coax Ron back down, "Ron, its okay, we're not at school."

"Yet." Hermione added.

"Well, we're not at Hogwarts." Harry tried again.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Ron whined, putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah well…theres nothing we can do about that." Harry replied quietly.

"Well, enough of this funeral service atmostsphere." Hermione said hopping up, "Come on boys, we got to go or we'll be late."

Then it hit Harry, "Um, Hermione?"

"Yes?" She called back.

"How exactly are we getting to school? Jake already left with the only car."

"No he didn't." Seeing his quizzical look, "Go look outside."

About two seconds after he walked out of the house his jaw dropped. He didn't dare believe what his eyes were trying to tell him. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it." Hermione said somewhere behind him.

"What model?" Was the next genius sentence that tumbled out of Harry's mouth?

"It's a '69 Corvette."

"But I thought was had to lie low and try to fit in?" Ron said.

"I know, but I just couldn't resist! I mean look at it." She squealed clapping her hands together.

It was true; it sure was a beaut, deep crimson red with two black racing strips running along the top, custom made with gold looking leather seats, even a back seat.

"Wow, can you be anymore of a Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione didn't get it.

Harry did, "Oh my gods, Hermione, they're Gryffindor colors."

"Oh, they are, aren't they?"

"Duh." The two boys replied in unison.

"Oh, well, they just looked good together I didn't even think about it."

"Wait, you helped design the car?" harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Where'd you get the money? And can you even drive." Ron asked astonished.

"I've been saving up for a while, and wizard money is worth much more in muggle money and a whole lot more in America. And of course I can drive it, I have my American drivers license."

Both boys were just left flabbergasted.

"Hermione, how is it that you never cease to amaze me?" Ron asked.

"It's a gift." She smirked. "Now, hop in boys." She got behind the wheel and pulled out her shades.

Harry got shotgun and Ron got the cramped back.

'_Here's nothing….see ya soon…Bella.'_ Harry thought

_______ -***-________

"My_ heart it beats for you. My heart is yours."_

**I wanna say thanks 2 all my readers and give a special shout out 2 all u dudes and dudettes who replied, all of u guyz rock!!!! I luv u all, ttyl 4 now peeps. **


End file.
